Colours of Light
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: <html><head></head>A story of History, Admiration and Friendship. Red/Green/Blue&others. No pairings. Pokespe.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna-san! Here's my second story! I wasn't going to make this until WATO? Was done but that would take a while(it's only on ch.3, dammit!). Well…this one's kinda like a recap of the FLRG arc(my fave) explained by Red, Green and Blue. The 13 Dex Owners are here too- I'm not ready to put in Black and White just yet.**

**Anyhow, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Pokespe. Ever.**

**P.S. The title was made from the ending of the Yellow arc. You know, the bubbles and Lance and the bird and the-…**

**COLOURS OF LIGHT**

**-RED-GREEN-BLUE-**

**PART I : HISTORY**

_Summer, approximately 2:00 PM_

_Pokedex Owners Villa, Six Island_

It was hot. _Very hot._ Of course it just had to be hot the day when several people are in the same damn house with a broken air conditioner and several exhausted pokemon. Everyone is sweating buckets. Everyone (almost) lazily slumped on the curved sofa in the livingroom.

And let's not forget about…

"I'm sooooo booooooreeed…!"

Gold. Yes, he had been whining the whole day and everyone was sick of it. For the hundredth time, everyone chose to ignore him, to hot to retaliate.

"….I'm so bor-"

"Will you just shut up?" Silver snapped.

"…"

"…"

"But I'm bored!"

Everyone either groaned loudly or glared at him.

Red sighed, "Fine, Gold. I'll cure your boredom."

"What? How?" asked Blue

Red grinned, "You, me and Green will tell them about the Sevii Islands thing."

"Oh, I don't get a say in this?" Green asked, clearly annoyed.

"Aw c'mon, Green," says Red, "I know there were times where…things were bad, but…"

"It's all just part of the story!" Blue finishes.

"Right."

"What's the… 'Sevii Islands thing'?" Sapphire asks her seniors.

"That's why we're going to explain." Red replied.

"Well okay, sempais." Pearl told them.

Then Ruby, Yellow, Platina, and Crystal came in from the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," Ruby greeted, "whatchya doing?"

"The sempais are telling a story." Diamond informed them.

"Oh? Which story, Dia?" Platina asks him while handing him a cookie.(Dia: ^_^)

"Somechthing that happmenedch to dem…da Shevvii Ishlands thing."

Yellow looked surprised. "You're telling them?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Answered Green.

"And guys," Red says, "We're gonna tell them EVERYTHING. From Green and I in Pallet to being petrified."

"Up to being petrified? In that case, Yellow and I should tell our side of the story too…" said Silver, now fully interested.

"This story sounds interesting." Crys implies with a smile.

"Then…shall we start?" Blue says.

"We shall. Okay, Green we're up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

**A/N: There! How was that? If you're wondering about the villa, here's an explanation.**

**Prof. Oak: I hired someone to build a villa for my dear Pokedex Owners. They deserve to have a place for themselves, especially with the group growing bigger. It's a great place, full of nature and far away from the media…**

**Thanks, prof.! So I hope everyone reviews for both this story and WATO? **

**Sayonara!**

**~Miyuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, minna-san. I hope you're all doing good today. I'm glad that I have a lot of time to write (type) this weekend. I **_**might**_** post a bunch of chapters, so look out! BTW, have you heard the song Gomenasai by t.A.T.u. ? I'm actually listening to it as I write (TYPE). It's a great song!**

**E-N-J-O-Y**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokespe.**

**Warnings: Spoilers up to the FRLG arc!**

Chapter 2

"Alright, seniors!" said an excited Rald, "go on with your story!"

"Well, okay…should I start?" Red asked Green.

"Be my guest." He replied glumly.

"Um…Green and I just returned to Pallet town from a training journey," Red told them, "Prof. Oak called us to see him, so we headed to the lab-''

* * *

><p>-to see whatever the professor needed. Suddenly, at the front door, a mysterious speeding shadow began attacking Green and Red. Immedietly, they went into battle mode-<p>

* * *

><p>"-oi, wait a minute!" Green interrupts, "Don't we go inside the lab first, THEN Deoxys ambushes us?"<p>

"Really? I don't know anymore." Red replied dumbly.

"And Green!" Blue whined, "You just spoiled the mystery of the 'speeding shadow'!~"

"It doesn't matter, Pesky Girl."

Silver glared at him.

"Um…uh…well…can we just say that Deoxys attacked first?" the battler asks sheepishly.

Everyone just either shrugged or nodded. Unfortunately, it was still _very hot_, so sweat still continued pouring down their heads. (Ruby: Uuugh! I need a shower. My clothes are getting sticky!)

"I heard that Deoxys was the DNA pokemon. And it's at the beginning of the story!" Pearl mumbles to Dia, "This is really interesting!"

"Yup." Dia nods in agreement, "But I wish this story had food~…"

SLAP!

"Please continue."

"Red, I'll take it from here. You're embarrassing us with your amateur 'story skills'." Green announces.

"What? But I was- "

"Relax!" he assured him, "You can do the part with that old hag and the rest of that crazy training."

"Oh! The Ultimate moves training!" Crys said excitedly, "Come on, keep going, seniors!"

"Alright. So we tried our best to defeat Deoxys, but we were unsure of how. Then Deoxys fled. After that…we, uh…went inside the lab and-"

* * *

><p>-saw three Fame Checkers and boat tickets on the desk, one for each of the Pallet town Pokedex Owners. Red checked his Fame Checker.<p>

"_Pokedex Owners, listen carefully." _The recording said. It was the professor. "_I'm going to…take the Pokedex from you!"_ The boys stared in confusion and shock. Oak continued, "_The computer on my desk is connected to the 'item deposit system'. You are to put your Pokedex into the system!"_

…After several times of replaying the message…

"It keeps saying the same thing no matter how many times we play it back," says Red, disheartened, "we both have the same message on our Fame Checkers."

Green thought for a moment and turned to go in the lab (A/N: Remember, Red kinda messed up the story, so they were actually inside and went outside when Deoxys attacked.). Red unwillingly followed.

Inside the lab, Green places his Pokedex inside the system and gestures for Red's. Red hesitates. But he knows that Green knows better than to disobey the Prof. He hands it to him. The machine glowed brightly. The two trainers gazed in silence at the empty system, where there Pokedexes were just a moment ago…

Green spoke up, "Now, I don't have a single clue why we have to return the Pokedex. But…"

"Since the professor says so, we should trust him." Red grins, "Guess we both feel the same way, huh?" Just then, the duo call out their pokemon to head for Vermillion city. But before he forgets, Red grabs the Fame checker for Blue…

* * *

><p>Green momentarily pauses.<p>

"Wow…" Gold says in awe, "If that much happens there, this whole story must be packed!"

"You could say that again…" says Pearl, nodding in agreement. Or approval. Or amusement.

"Well, anyways!" Blue stands up, "while these two are 'flying around', I'll tell my little story of when I was on the S.S. Aqua."

"Oh yeah…you were on the boat before us…"

"Good thing you REMEMBER, Senior Red." Sapphire growls, facing Ruby.

"Um, yeah! I agree with you, Saph! Great job, Senio-"

"Whatever!" Rald yells, "Go on, Senior Blue!"

Everyone else shakes in excitement.

"Well okay! Since you all want me to!~"

'_How can these people be so excited over a simple story?' _Green thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I wood reawy wike weviews pwease. Tank woo.<strong>

**~Miyuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! As you can see, this is the third chapter of COL! Not much to say…today's Sunday where I am…**

**You know what? I better start before people get bored of me stating the obvious…take it away you guys!**

**Red/Green/Blue: She doesn't own Pokespe.**

**Red: Wait a minute…what's 'Pokespe'?**

Chapter 3

Blue started retelling of her 'adventure' on the S.S. Aqua.

"Y'see…I was sitting outside beside the boat since I was early for the boarding time. That was the day-"

* * *

><p>-Blue was finally going to meet her parents. The captain of the Aqua approached her. "It's not time yet, lassie…the boat won't set off 'til much later." He said, "Why are you so early?"<p>

Blue brightly smiled at him, "I'm meeting my parents today. We've been separated for a long time…"

"I see. You must be looking forward to it!" said the captain,"…Okay! If that's the case, I'll make an exception! You may go on board now! Perhaps you won't feel bored if you're waiting on the ship."

"Really?" Blue asks in astonishment.

So then, Blasty jets her onto the ship. While inside the ship, Blue let's out all her pokemon and begins to explore the ship. More people start boarding as the ship starts to move. But right then, a mysterious pokemon attacks out of nowhere. Blue attacks while running to the top of the ship. Then she pulls out her Silph Scope to figure out who or what the enemy is. It reveals a fast blur. Suddenly, the scope is knocked out of her hands. The mysterious enemy strangles her neck and waist. "Grg…rg…!" _'I…I can't breathe…my voice…! Something invisible is strangling me…!'_ she panics. The scope is sucked into a black hole, broken into pieces.

Blue desperately attempts to get someone's attention, for the boat has docked to shore already. Then she notices…a woman with short brown hair and a man with striking blue eyes-her parents! Her parents notice her and dash to her, trying to get her from the clutches of the enemy.

'_Mummy! Daddy! No! Don't come any closer!' _Blue pleads them through her mind. Her parents see the hole, but it's too late. They are sucked into the darkness, right in front of Blue's eyes…

* * *

><p>Blue stopped at that moment with a frown. Silver put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. He didn't know that had happened. Blue was just happy that she had her parents that she didn't tell him all the hardships. Red and Green looked down at the sight of her sadness that day. Everyone else looked at Blue either shocked or with sympathy.<p>

"…I think that was one of the…bad things that happened first…" Red mumbled.

"It was, Red." Green declares, "it was the reason for our first actions."

"Guys…?"

Everyone turned to Yellow.

"…How many bad things happened during that time…?"

The Pallet town Dex Owners looked at each other. "…We don't know." They said in sync. Green sighed. "Seriously…this story doesn't even have a happy ending. Not until later."

"Two months later…" Silver says solemnly.

"Hey…that's right!" Gold exclaims while standing up, "Those three don't know about the Battle Frontier incident!" he said, pointing at Dia, Pearl and Platina (TRIPLE OBJECTION! Lol).

"Calm down, Gold!" Crys tells him, putting hands her in front of her, "We can tell them about that _after_ the senior's story."

"Guys…I wanna tell it this time." Red tells his two best friends.

"Well, I was unconscious…"

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this chapter was shorter than the other two…**

**Next time: Red tells the next part of the story!...I'm stating the obvious again, aren't I?**

…**Yeah…you can go now.**

**Wait! Don't forget to review!**

…**Okay, get outta here. I have nothing else to s- oh…**

…**I'll shut up now.**

**~Miyuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey. Today's a beautiful day in Canada Ontario! Anyways, I just watched Rio the movie and it was great! Honestly, I felt like sky diving after seeing all of them-especially Blue-fly like that.**

**Now…I might not update as quickly after this due to lack of time and ideas. To tell the truth, I'm actually writing my stories in real notebooks. I post chapters after I finish writing them in my books. Sorry.**

**Let us begin, shall we?**

**Green: She does not own Pokespe…ever.**

**Red: I asked…what is Pokespe?**

Chapter 3

Red started the next part. "So then, Green and I approached Blue. She was- "

* * *

><p>-devastated by what had happened to her parents. She stumbled to the side of the boat and fell off the side, unconscious. Luckily, Red's Poli caught her. Red and Green dashed to the hospital, Red carried her in his arms. Oh yes; Bill had met up with them so he followed (Green:*sigh* Red…you're terrible.). But as he turned, he saw an open book and picked it up, assuming it was Blue's. On the newest page it said: <em>I'm finally meeting Mummy and Daddy tomorrow.<em>

Bill took the book along with him. All three missed the odd person watching them from a distance.

~Later at the hospital~

"Bill is it true?" Red asked, "Is Blue really here to meet her parents?"

"Yeah. Although I know this isn't right…" Bill replied, "I picked up her diary."

Red reads the new entry. "So it was her parents…who disappeared just now..!" he exclaims, "Man…what's going on here?"

"We won't get an answer by doing nothing," Green declares, "what we've got to do now, is to find out what happened…and why."

Then he flips through the earlier entries of Blue's diary-

"-you guys were reading my diary?" Blue shrieked.

"Hey, if it wasn't for us reading that, we wouldn't have been able to do anything!" Red countered.

"Fine, fine."

* * *

><p>"She went to Pallet town before coming here…." Said Green.<p>

"EH?"

"And…Blue also returned her Pokedex to my granddad," he adds, "that's what she wrote."

Red was surprised. He looked at the page: _After returning the Pokedex to the professor, I was attacked by an unknown enemy!_

"That's what happened to us too!" Red yelled.

"Yes, this is no coincidence…" says the Trader as he hands the diary to Bill, "Good thing you picked this up."

Bill fumed.

"But I…found something that might prove useful…" he pulls out a binocular-like object…

"Blue's Silph Scope!"

"It's badly damaged but the replay function still works." Green points out, "maybe she used it while battling the enemy. Look!"

The scope starts to replay as the trio watch in horror. They see a speeding, mysterious Pokemon! (A/N: Who's that Pokemon?)

"Wha…WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"I don't get it!" Bill yells, "I've never seen anything like it! And I don't recognize any of its attacks! Why? Why would it attack you?"

"All this may be a mystery to us now…" says Red, "but Green and I will fight it! And we'll do whatever it takes…**TO BRING IT DOWN!**"

"Wait up, Red!" Bill calls, "do you know how to beat that thing?"-

* * *

><p>"-we didn't. We were hopelessly attacked in Pallet town too, r?"<p>

The others nodded in response.

"Bill asked us what our strategy was-"

* * *

><p>"Improving our skills, of course." Green replied coolly.<p>

"HUH? What's that?" Bill yelps, "in the past five years, I've never met anyone who's on par with you or Red! You're already the strongest trainers around! It's not gonna be easy to surpass yourselves! This is just plain dumb!"

"We're well aware of that…" Red tells him, lowering his head, "but Green and I know how much Blue…had been looking forward to this day. One of our best friend's heart was shattered…and we're **NOT** gonna stand for that!"

Bill stood speechless.

"But we don't have much time…" Green says, "is there a way to level up quickly?"

"Yes, there is! This One Island is known as 'Knot Island of Interwined Destinies'." Someone yells out, "and we were destined to meet here…a shiver went down my spine when I saw you at the port! You are the chosen ones…who shall inherit…MY ULTIMATE SKILLS!" said an old lady, dramatically pointing her staff at them. Said three stared…

"Apologies. We have no time to play with you, old girl." Says Green.

Red grins awkwardly at her.

"GRAAH! STAY RIGHT THERE, PUNKS!" she slashes her staff in the air, releasing two bangles. The two react, calling Saur and Charizard. Their attacks hit the bangles. They twirl…and somehow land right on Red and Green's wrists…

"You're asking for it!" Green yells, charging at the woman.

**Yeah…so much yelling here…**

**~Miyuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, everyone!**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating Colours of Light lately.**

**I'm especially sorry to my two reviewers, since they seem to really like this story.**

**But this note is for everyone, of course.**

…**Why does this note sound like I'm saying good bye?**

**Probably because I am.**

…

**JUST KIDDING!**

**Heck, I only got FanFiction in April!**

**It's really hard to get motivated and off my lazy butt this summer to read the FRLG arc again and think about the next scenario of the story.**

**Well, I've said my part. I'll try to update!**

**Farewell!**

**~Miyuki**


End file.
